


all i need is my boys

by emmers_sons



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Future analogical, Implied Crush, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mentions of Deceit - Freeform, Parental Moxiety - Freeform, Social Anxiety, hes got anxiety, parental prinxiety, royality, which is such a weird word looking at it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmers_sons/pseuds/emmers_sons
Summary: just a parental fic because i'm soft for it. mostly just chapters regarding virgils life growing up with his dads. it'll eventually get to adult virgil and, by extension, analogical content. stick around, boys





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tw: panic attack mention, food mention. if anything else, let me know in the comments!
> 
> important info:  
> virgil isn't adopted. roman's friend from school was a surrogate mother to the baby  
> patton and roman are high school sweethearts  
> roman is taller than patton  
> patton is the oldest  
> virgil's 12, like mentioned in the story. hes in middle school (7th grade)  
> logan is virgil's best friend from school

Virgil gave a little huff, adjusting on the couch. Patton had just finished gently scolding him over his slipping grades in his classes. It wasn’t that he wasn’t smart, the whole family knew that Virgil was one of the brightest kids in the family, it was just that his motivation was slipping rapidly.  
“So, bud, are you gonna try just a little harder for us?” Patton asked gently, leaning forward in his chair. He wore a patient smile, hands clasped together in his lap. After a brief pause, his son sighed and shifted again.  
“... Okay. But just for you guys,” Virgil spoke, voice almost annoyed in that typical way that most middle schoolers spoke. “I can always ask Logan for help or something, too.” He huffed gently, his father pointedly ignoring the flush on his cheeks.   
“Okay. You can go back upstairs. Your father’ll be back from work soon and we can order a pizza tonight. Sounds good?”  
“Sounds good.” Virgil repeated softly, standing from the couch and starting back to his room. He paused when he thought his dad wasn’t looking, turning and giving him a quick hug from behind, before hurrying down the hallway and into his room. 

The Thomas house was surprisingly small, compared to the money the two husbands were pulling in each year. One story, three bedrooms, one bathroom, an office, and a joint kitchen/living room/dining room situation. The office had quickly become Roman’s personal home, with various instruments, recording equipment, art supplies, a good computer, everything he felt he needed in order to work his job at the theatre. He owned the theater, put on productions, and even ran some of his own. This, of course, lead to him having to design sets, and cast people, and make demos of songs if a play or musical had any, and anything else he decided he would be in charge of. Virgil was in the room almost more than his father, tinkering on the piano or strumming a guitar idly, and trying desperately to get his work done on time for school without calling one of his fathers in every ten minutes. Patton was in there the least, usually just to help his husband or son with whatever they were working on. He’d run lines with his husband late into the night, or harmonize softly when he needed help figuring out a part. He’d point out Virgil’s little errors in his math, like forgetting a negative, or gently remind him that he was using the word infinitesimal wrong on that science paper. It just worked that way, and no one had any problems with it. That is, no one had any problems unless both Roman and Virgil needed the office at the same time. 

It was kind of like a sanctuary for Virgil. Bedrooms were free reign until 8pm. Anyone could barge into anyone’s room until then, no knocking or anything. The office was sacred, though. No one could go in without a knock or some sort of warning. Roman was bad at that rule. He would push the door open after a long day to find his son paused with his fingers lifted just above the keyboard instead of over his math assignment where they were supposed to be. He’d find Virgil nearly sobbing over an assignment, clearly stressed out of his mind, only for his son to immediately cease his tears and get back to work, muttering a quick excuse as to why his face was so blotchy and red. He’d enter to see Virgil quietly working on something or other, and get quickly told to leave, sometimes angrily and sometimes playfully. He would always leave with a quick apology, though, so there weren’t ever any hard feelings. Patton and Virgil took the rules seriously, though. Virgil would knock gently, even if he knew no one was inside, before slipping inside gently and doing whatever he had to do. Patton would call in, and if someone was inside who didn’t immediately need his help, he’d apologize and leave to do something else. It just worked like that.

Patton gave a tired breath, glancing around the living room area for a short moment before standing. There was really never any telling when his husband would get home on rehearsal nights. He always just told Virgil soon. Sometimes soon meant within the next thirty minutes. Sometimes soon meant within the rest of the day. Tonight, soon meant right now, because Patton’s thoughts were interrupted by his husband stepping inside, shifting off his coat, and moving to kiss his him. Patton reciprocated the action, kissing his husband gently before pulling back.  
“How was work?” He asked gently, watching as Roman moved to the couch and sat down, giving a soft noise and rubbing his face, smudging his foundation and revealing a splatter of freckles across his cheeks. Apparently coverage was light today.  
“It was frustrating, but tolerable. Did you talk with V yet?”  
“Yeah, we just finished a little bit ago. He said he’d try harder. I couldn’t bring myself to tell him that this is his last chance before we start taking things away.”  
“That’s alright. I know you’re not generally the one to handle punishments.” Roman smiled as his husband took a seat next to him, resting his head on the shorter’s shoulder.  
“Yeah. I told him we’d order pizza tonight, since I didn’t know when you’d be getting home.”  
“Patton, dear, how do you always know exactly what I want to eat?”  
“Because you have the same appetite as our twelve year old son.” Patton teased lovingly, before sitting up. “I’ll call it in really quick.”

Roman watched as his husband stood, relaxing into the couch as the soft sound of his voice calling in two large pizzas filled the air. He hadn’t ate yet, and he honestly doubted his son had either, so he was glad his husband knew the both of them so well. He glanced over at the sight of Virgil emerging from his room, and smiled at his son’s grin.   
“Hey, dad.” He mumbled, and Patton glanced over for a moment before looking away and continuing his soft chatter with the pizza place. Virgil wandered over to the couch, sitting himself down next to the aforementioned dad. “How was work?” Virgil asked quietly, leaning against his father at the gentle tug on his shoulder. He was being half-hugged now, which he enjoyed.  
“Oh, it was work. You coming to help me with set next week?”  
“Of course, dad. You know I like helping with that stuff.”  
“Yeah. You’re a good kid, V.”  
“That he is.” Patton intervene, dropping onto the couch to wedge his son in between the both of them. “The pizzas should be on their way in a while. In the meantime, would my two favorite freckled boys join me in a screening of Alice in Wonderland?”

Virgil, who had flushed gently at the mention of his freckles, grinned a bit, nodding. Roman gave a soft laugh, nodding.  
“Well, let me change into something comfortable. And take off this makeup.” Roman gestured to himself, a smile on his face. Virgil nodded, shifting away so his dad could stand easily. The taller of the three did so, kissing his son on the forehead, his husband on the lips, and turning to go change. The remaining two on the couch looked at each other for a moment, both grinning. Virgil slipped off the couch easily, grabbing the movie and sliding it into the player, before climbing back onto the couch. Patton patted his cheek, grinning softly at the freckled child. His son gave a soft smile back at him, listening absentmindedly to the soft sound of the movie beginning in the background. It wasn’t long before Roman was returning, clad in a hoodie and shorts, still fashionable when lazy. He sat next to his son and husband, scooping the both of them into his arms. It was about halfway through that pizza delivery man knocked on the door. It was near the end that Virgil fell asleep against his dad, pizzas long forgotten and replaced by the festivities of the night. It was a few hours after the end of the movie that Roman scooped up his son, carrying him to his room even with the little, barely covered giggles that just proved Virgil was awake. Roman gently dropped his son on the bed, laughing and kissing his forehead gently. 

“Night, dad.” Virgil spoke up softly, smiling up at his dad. Roman smiled warmly, pulling the blankets up over his son and patting his chest gently once they were smoothed out.  
“Night, bud. See you in the morning.”  
“More like at twelve.”  
“Ha. Nice try. See you at ten.”  
“Fine. Tell dad good night.” Virgil asked gently, Roman nodding.   
“Love you, V.”  
“Love you too.” Virgil shifted under the covers gently, rolling onto his side and tugging the blankets up over his shoulders. Roman smiled gently, slipping out of the room, turning off his lights, and shutting the door behind him. He kissed his husband gently, pulling him to bed.

The next day Virgil had his first ever panic attack. It wasn't anything serious, the three of them had just gotten very separated at the mall, and panic crept up and grabbed the twelve year old until he was shaking and crying in the back of whatever store he had been abandoned in. They hadn't been apart long, an hour at most, but Virgil had always assumed the worst. When his fathers found him, they immediately went the comfort route, getting their son home where they could care for him properly. It wasn't serious, they would tell him, but it honestly was.

“Patton, you know what this means.” Roman spoke softly, as not to wake Virgil. He was asleep in Patton's lap, having fallen asleep after a long cry and the gentle methodical rhythm of Patton combing through his hair. He sighed, continuing the motion even despite Virgil having fallen asleep hours ago.  
“Yes, I know. I'm going to have to call the Picani’s. Hopefully he can get Virgil in soon.”  
“Well, we should talk to him about therapy first instead of jumping right into it. There's no saying how well he'd take it.”  
“Yeah, you're right.” Patton sighed gently, pausing for only a moment, until a soft whine from his son prompted him to continue. “I feel so bad that he had to go through that.”  
“I know, love, but we can't do anything now. Everything's said and done. We just have to stay to support him.”  
“Yeah.” Patton shifted just enough to rest his head on Roman's shoulder, receiving a gentle kiss on the forehead. “I'm honestly glad that it happened today of all times. We were both here to help after all.”  
“Me too.” Roman murmured, glancing at their son with a gentle sigh. “I’ll carry him to his room if you want?”  
“No, this is fine. I have both my boys here with me.” Patton smiled gently at his husband, before closing his own eyes. “This is all I need.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> virgil breaks his arm. events unfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: beginnings of a panic attack (very vauge), getting sick, food mentions
> 
> important info:  
> virgil isn't adopted. roman's friend from school was a surrogate mother to the baby  
> patton and roman are high school sweethearts  
> roman is taller than patton  
> patton is the oldest  
> virgil's 12, like mentioned in the story. hes in middle school (7th grade)  
> logan is virgil's best friend from school

Roman paced gently in the small room, ignoring the little groans from his son.  
“I just can’t believe you would do that!” He said quietly, dropping his hands from his hair. “You knew fully well you could have broken something, and look at where we are now!” His voice raised, but he quieted quickly at the sound of little, shaky breaths from his son. He looked over, seeing the boy shaking and near tears. “Oh, no, shit, I’m sorry… I’m sorry.” Roman said quickly, hurrying over and gently taking his son’s hand on the arm that wasn’t causing him pain. Near silence filled the room, Roman very softly comforting his son until his husband showed up. When Patton hurried into the room, he was nearly followed by a doctor. Patton had been substituting at the daycare, and had to find someone else to cover him before he could leave. He gently cradled his son’s head as the doctor came over, and it wasn’t long before Virgil’s arm was getting wrapped up in a cast. As expected, the boy had broken his arm, and was going to have to take some time away from school to heal. Once he was all casted up, and any medication he needed had been ordered, the small family went back home. They loaded Patton's bike into the car, before gently getting Virgil into the back. Patton sat with him, and Roman drove. 

“You can sleep, kiddo.” Patton murmured as they drove, rubbing his son's shoulder. Virgil shook his head, as if ignoring the fact he was already, very clearly, falling asleep. Of course, silence drifted over them again, Roman just looking quietly at the road as he drove, Patton very gently holding his son, and Virgil blinking himself awake every once and a while. By the time they got home, Virgil had given up on staying awake. Roman parked the car, moving to the back to help hoist his son into the house. They got him inside and in bed rather quickly. “I think I’m just gonna have to take some time off from working until he’s alright to go back to school.”  
“Are you sure? I can take it off, God knows everyone could use a day or so off.”  
“I’m sure, Roman. After all, they need a Romeo.” Patton kissed his husband’s cheek, only for Roman to laugh softly.  
“We’re not even doing Romeo and Jules. That’s next years production, remember?”  
“Yeah, I know. You're still my Romeo.” Patton smiled warmly at his husband, before Roman gently dipped him and kissed him lightly. Soft laughter filled the room, as the two tried to clear their minds of the negatives. Yes, Virgil had broken his arm, but broken arms heal and teach you lessons. 

The next week went rather slow. Virgil had to stay at home the rest of the week, but because he broke it on a Thursday he had little work to make up. Logan brought his work right after school on Friday, a little smile on his face as he handed the papers to Roman before hurrying to find Virgil so the two could hang out. Patton came into his son's room at one point to find Logan scribbling his name onto Virgil’s cast with a wide smile. When Logan had to leave for the day, the two boys hugged, before letting one another go. Saturday was a work day, Virgil and Roman sitting quietly at the breakfast bar and working on their own things, occasionally helping each other or asking Patton to help out from where he was baking. Luckily, for Virgil, he was left handed, so his broken right arm didn’t inhibit his ability to do his work too much. Sunday was spent relaxing, eating day old cookies and watching movies. Normally they’d go out, but staying home was just as nice. They watched a few Disney movies, Roman and Patton humming along with the songs while Virgil listened quietly, cuddled up in between them. On Monday, Virgil went back to school, and came home with only a few more scribbled names on his cast. Remy, the boy who always copied his and Logan’s work because he fell asleep in class, and Emilia, the one girl friend Virgil had who, as he remarked, almost acted more like a boy than him. He beamed with pride when Roman pointed them out, picking him up from school after his own drama club meeting. Virgil worked crew, admittedly to Roman’s disappointment, but he wouldn’t complain. At least Virgil was doing things, right? They made quiet conversation as they went home, Roman talking about how rehearsal was going and Virgil talking about school and his friends and his own rehearsals. 

They walked inside, still chatting, Virgil with his bag over his shoulder and Roman with a bag of his own in hand. The house was warm when they stepped inside, Patton in the kitchen making dinner. He looked up at the door opening, and smiled wide.  
“There’s my boys! I was wondering when you two would get home.”  
“Hey, dad.” Virgil smiled a bit, dropping his bag by the door and fishing out his laptop. He walked over to the laptop area, plugging it into the charger and dropping onto the couch. He fished out his phone, scrolling through it quietly. Patton moved to kiss his husband hello, before they pulled back gently. Roman followed him into the kitchen, both of them talking quietly. It wasn’t long before Roman peeked out of the room.  
“Hey, Virgil? Can you come in here? I need two people to run lines with.” Roman asked, smiling gently at him. Virgil nodded a bit, pushing his phone into his pocket and stood, walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the breakfast bar next to his father. They went over lines with Patton until dinner was ready, then they ate and went over lines again, drilling the words into Roman’s head. It wasn’t long, though, before Virgil got bored. He slipped out of the kitchen, with permission, and into his room, glancing at the clock. His room would be his own in an hour, so that was nice. He pulled out his phone again, scrolling idly through Tumblr, then Instagram, before repeating the small loop. Granted, it was boring, but it was better than nothing. He looked up when his door opened, Patton dropping onto his bed next to him.  
“What’re you looking at, kiddo?” He asked, glancing at Virgil’s phone. His son didn’t bother to turn off the screen, he had just been watching Instagram stories from Remy again after all.  
“Nothing interesting.” He huffed softly, moving to sit up. “Somethin’ up?”  
“Oh, no. Just wanted to see what you were doing. And to see if you wanted to come hear the new demo your dad’s working on.” Patton smiled expectantly at Virgil, who gave a soft hum and stood.  
“Okay. I’m bored, anyway.”

The two went into the office, Virgil knocking gently before slipping inside at Roman’s gentle “come in”. They listened to the demo, and Virgil almost barely smiled. That was one he’d have to copy and grab off the computer sometime. They talked in the office for a while, before Virgil slipped out again, heading to bed after setting his phone down on the office desk. It was a house rule, no phone at bed time. Though, Virgil didn’t mind. He knew fully well he’d stay up ridiculously late if he had his phone, so the device being away in an entirely separate room was good for him. Patton and Roman stayed up a while longer, before they too went to bed. Much to Virgil's luck, or maybe to his dismay, he ended up getting sick that night, coughing up his dinner around one in the morning. Not wanting to be a bother, though, he was quick to care for himself, taking his temperature, getting the good old sick bowl, and situating himself on the couch. When Roman woke up at six, moving to wake up his son, he glanced into the living room and sighed. Virgil had managed to fall asleep again, after many hours of tossing and turning. He walked over quietly, placing his hand on his son's forehead. He was burning up, and Roman couldn't help but feel bad. He let his son sleep, turning back to his room. Roman combed his hand through his hair, sitting on the bed next to Patton. His husband shifted a bit, turning to the other.  
“Something up?” Patton asked gently, gently grabbing at Roman’s hand.  
“Virgil's sick.” He breathed, letting Patton drag him back down on the bed. Roman turned to his husband, still holding onto his hand.  
“Poor kiddo. First his arm, now he's sick?” Patton wore a soft frown when Roman looked at him. It was always hard on Patton when Virgil was upset, hurt, sick, or a combination of the three. “Should one of us stay with him today? I have that interview at the pet shop, but I could always say I have a family emergency.”  
“Patton, love, no. You go to your interview. I'll ask him how he's doing right before I leave, and if he feels he needs someone home with him I'll stay.” Roman gave a soft hum, kissing Patton's forehead. “I'll go make you some tea. Take your time waking up, okay dear?”  
“Alright.” Patton smiled at his husband, who was standing now. He watched Roman leave their bedroom, heard a soft exchange of “good morning"s through the door, and smiled. Of course, leave it to his son to still greet his father when sick.

Virgil, who had just woke up, shifted gently on the couch, curling into the pillow he had brought from his room. He didn’t need it to sleep on, it was more of something he brought in some sort of attempt to soothe himself. He was tired, he would admit, knowing fully well he hadn’t gotten anything close to the normal few hours of sleep he got each night. Normally he’d be closer to six or seven hours. Last night he barely got upwards of three. Roman could tell. He moved into the kitchen, putting on a pot of coffee for himself and heating up water for his husband. Virgil probably would appreciate a warm drink of some kind, but Roman wasn’t sure what kind to give him. Hot chocolate might agitate his stomach more, and his son was never as into tea as his husband. Coffee was a no for sure, as well, Virgil hated the drink because it made him jittery and often worsened his anxiety. Roman gave a gentle sigh, glancing to the child curled up on the couch. He looked miserable, which only made Roman’s heart ache. He set Patton’s favorite mug on the counter after filling it, before lifting it and slipping it into the microwave.  
“Hey, Virge? Want anything?” He asked gently, watching as his son’s head lifted off the couch.  
“Water?” He asked softly, and Roman nodded. He grabbed a water bottle, before pausing and grabbing a ginger ale as well. He knew his son, after all. While the coffee brewed and Patton’s water warmed, he walked quietly into the living room with the water bottle in one hand and the small can of ale in the other. He set them both down on the coffee table. “Thanks, dad.”  
“Of course, bud. Anything to help you feel better.” Virgil closed his eyes, feeling the light weight of his father ruffling his hair. “Do you want one of us to stay home with you?”

“Yeah.” Virgil’s voice was soft, but Roman heard it well enough. “Can you stay?”  
“I’ll stay, yeah.” Roman kneeled next to his son, kissing his forehead before standing. “I’m gonna go give your father his tea.” At Virgil’s little nod he turned, heading quietly to the kitchen again and grabbing the mug from the microwave. He dropped in a tea bag, winding it gently around the handle so it wouldn’t fall out somehow. He grabbed a mug for himself as well, quickly pouring himself a coffee before heading back to his and Patton’s room. The walk was quiet, slow, tired. Roman paused gently at the door, knocking gently. There was a sound of rustling fabric, before Patton opened the door. Roman smiled gently, handing over the mug. Patton took it with a soft sigh, smiling to his husband. “I'm staying with him today. I'll have to call everyone and say that practice is cancelled, but that's alright.” Roman was mostly speaking to himself, but his husband nodded.  
“Yeah. I'm gonna tell him good morning.” Patton kissed Roman's cheek, before slipping out of the room and sitting quietly on the other half of the couch. “Hey, kiddo. How're you doing?”  
“Sleepy.” Virgil mumbled, shifting just enough to drop his head into Patton's lap. His father gave a soft breath, playing gently with his son's hair. It wasn't long until the motion lured Virgil back to sleep, Patton slipping out from under him.  
“I'll call you about how it goes, alright? I just have to pick some things up from the store and I'll be home.”  
“Love, take your time. I can handle our son.” Roman huffed gently, kissing his husband again. It was brief, and the two pulled back quickly.

Roman's words were definitely last words to live by. It wasn't long before he was struggling, Virgil waking up again and rushing to the bathroom. The two stayed there a while, Roman trying his hardest to soothe his son, who was crying and coughing, and overall kind of pathetic. It was a while before Virgil went back to the couch, Roman copying Patton's prior idea of playing with his son's hair until he slept. This worked until noon, when Virgil woke up and complained gently about being hungry, and then complained when Roman got up to get him food because it wasn't comfortable on the couch without him, then complained because he couldn't even force himself to eat more than a few oyster crackers before immediately feeling like he was going to be sick again (luckily for them both, he wasn't). Roman found himself calling Patton not long after all this, almost frantically asking how his husband was capable of handling Virgil when he was sick.  
“I just have practice, love. I'll be back soon, okay?” Was all Patton had to say on the subject. Roman spent the next hour back on the couch, Virgil's head in his lap and his fingers gently tangled into his son's hair. Patton stepped into the house to find the both of them asleep on the couch. It was a cute sight, Patton would admit, and he had to take a picture of the both of them to post onto Facebook later. He quietly put away the groceries he had gotten, before grabbing any dishes that were laying out. He washed them as quietly as he could, before moving to change into something comfortable, knowing fully well the rest of the day would contain much sleeping and much cuddling.


End file.
